


Be my project

by xXSaturnXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSaturnXx/pseuds/xXSaturnXx
Summary: Secret Santa for lluviadinoche.Plot: Character A is an SFX Artist, while Character B is a florist





	Be my project

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for lluviadinoche.  
> Plot: Character A is an SFX Artist, while Character B is a florist  
> Enjoy ;)

„Building 34, that should be it… “ I mumbled to myself as I stopped in front of the house.  
I carried a bouquet of daisies with me, nicely decorated and wrapped, a gift order for a customer. Today I did the tour myself because my courier had called in sick.  
Nevertheless I was in a good mood because the guy that had given me the delivery order had been really shy in a cute way and overexcited. He had to be deeply in love and I could not help myself but wanting to help him even just a little bit. Softly humming I entered the building carful to not to bump the flowers against any walls. As I rang the bell I got an immediate answer.  
“Come right up, it’s on the second floor to the right!”, a happy voice shouted and I heard the buzzer before I could say anything.  
I stood there for a second then shrugged and followed his guidance all the way up to the second floor.  
Before I knocked on the door I took a deep breath and memorized what message I should be delivering together with the flowers.  
The door opened and I could feel my blood freeze. The smile fell down from my face.  
There was a young man standing in the doorframe with brown shiny hair and one strange curl, a kind face and… and a big gaping wound all over the right side of his face. In fact there was no eye anymore. It was just flesh and blood and.  
“Oh Ciao! How can I help-“, was all I heard when my head began to spin and I noticed the sound of blood rushing through my ears. I felt light and suddenly everything went dark.  
~*~  
There were lights dancing behind my closed eyelids and there were voices but as from afar.  
“What the hell did you do to him!? Why is he here in the first place?“ a sharp voice asked. It had a very deep tune but cracked up sometimes which was made it sound pretty unique. There was also a light dusty undertone and it reminded me somehow of… the woods. I liked it very much, it made me feel comfortable.  
“Veeh~ I don’t know! I did nothing wrong I swear! He just fainted!” was another slightly panicked voice. It sounded soft and nice but it made me feel not nearly as comfortable.  
“Did you see if he fell on his head?” the first person spoke up again this time pretty close. I could feel a slight warmth on my forehead. There also was a very mesmerizing smell. It reminded me of a garden in the afternoon sun.  
With much effort I forced my eyelids to crack open a bit. I wanted to see the face to that voice!  
First thing I could make out where two mossy green dots. Very slowly they sharpened and began glistering with a gentle and stubborn passion. I was stunned by those eyes.  
“Beautiful… “, I coaxed out.  
“What?” the voice asked and I blinked a few times. More and more things came to my view; some soft freckles over a slightly hooked nose; deep brown eyebrows that where very crooked at the moment and on the right one was a little scar. The lips were slightly parted and in the blur I could see something strange and curly bobbing on his head made of dark brown hair. The person had a little boy haircut that was cutely messed up.  
…I fell in love at the very moment.  
This person was so gorgeous I had to be in heaven!  
“…are you an angel?” was the only thing I could manage to ask in awe.  
“Alright, he hit his head and now his brain is gone. I´m going to call an ambulance…" was the answer I got to that. The gorgeous appearance made a move to get away from me so I had to do something.  
In a very uncoordinated way I lifted my arms and grabbed what I could to pull it against me.  
“…h-hey…!?” the voice complained and cracked oh so cutely and there was a short shuffle until I could feel myself fall from whatever I was laying on and made contact with a hard surface.  
Fortunately I managed to hold onto my newly found treasure and it landed on top of me.  
All that finally brought my senses back to work and I realized I was not death and this was not an angel: This was a young man I was holding onto and at the moment he starred at me in shock. A blush slowly creeping up his face.  
First I thought this was the best thing that happened to me in my life. Then I realized what I just did and felt my own cheeks warming while I released him from my grasp.  
He shoot up to bring some distance between us crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
I sat up slowly scratching the back of my head a little embarrassed.  
“oh…”, was all I got out.  
While I was trying to avoid his angry stare I noticed another young man in the room and my eyes widened in shock. I crawled a bit backwards and pointed at him.  
“You…!?”  
Nausea already wanted to rise in my stomach but as my eyes shoot up to his face I could see he was unharmed and fine… which confused me genuinely.  
“…but… I saw your face and there was…??” I stuttered and started to question my sanity.  
The guy just smiled to that and chipped trough the room.  
“Aaah no worries! I´m fine! What you saw earlier was just a masterpiece of my big brother here! He’s going to be an SFX artist you know?”  
I just stared at him and then at his older brother with my mouth agape.  
~*~  
The younger brothers name was Feliciano and the older one was called Romano. They were Italian and here for studies and so on. The younger Italian pretty much blurted out their complete life story in like five minutes, while the older one just interrupted him as he wanted to show them their baby pictures.  
… well I kinda wanted to see these…  
I was feeling a lot better now and enchanted by these two remarkable guys… well especially the older one.  
“Hey Bastard! I don´t know your name so I call you bastard; Why where you here in the first place?“ Romano asked me still looking very annoyed.  
Again it took a second or two for me to get what he was saying because I just had a fangirl moment that he addressed me directly (ignoring his insults). I turned my head and looked through the room finding the flowers in a vase on the counter of the coffee table.  
I put on my best smile (which was not very difficult because looking at Romano made me do it anyway) and finally got up from the floor.  
“Well I’m Antonio. Nice to meet you”. I made an attempt to bow down a little with a silly gesture only looking at the older brother. Then I rumpled trough the pockets of my jacket and got out a card.  
“And these flowers are from a secret admirer for…”, I felt myself holding my breath because I suddenly realized that it would be terrible if the flowers where for Romano. I released a relieved breath as I read out “…Feliciano Vargas”  
Said one squeaked in surprise and ripped the card out of my hands, jumping through the room and then back to me.  
“Who is it??”  
I just smiled.  
“Well… it’s a secret admirer… but I can give a message back if you want.”  
“…yes! That’s great! …uhm, would you give him a kiss for me?”, he said and before I did know anything he gave me a kiss.  
I was slightly startled and just stared at him as well as his brother did. From the corner of my eye I could see him crossing his arms again and I felt slightly annoyed but scratched my neck again. My smile just got a little less exited.  
“… I don´t know if I can do that beside he looked kinda scary… but I will tell him that he should be not afraid to talk to you?” I said finally and heard a sharp breath from Romano.  
“YES” “NO”, the brothers shouted at the same time and then started to argue a bit.  
I was still amazed by the whole situation so I just watched at them. Well mostly I starred at Romano. Then I saw the clock behind them and gasped in shock.  
“Oh no! I´m way too late!!” I exclaimed and just started running in the general direction of the door.  
“If you liked the flowers and service please recommend me my contact information is on the backside of the card!” I shouted behind me as I ran out of the apartment.  
For the rest of the day I was in such a hurry that I had no time to think. Even as I came home I just fell to bed like a dead person.  
But the next day in the morning when there were just the deliveries of the flowers and no customers my mind had time to catch up with the events.  
I sighed deeply. I really fell in love yesterday … in a pretty messed up situation. And I totally forgot to make something out of it.  
Damn… I should have asked at least for a number or something like that.  
Should I go back there? Maybe that would be too insistent…  
Argh… what should I dooo…  
Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of my face which finally got me back to reality.  
“Somebody in there?”  
I would recognize this voice everywhere. I shoot up and stared at my angel.  
“What are you doing here?” was out of my mouth faster than I could close it. The brunette looked pretty startled first and maybe a little bit hurt but immediately went back to his normal grumpy poker face.  
He slammed something on the counter and I had to blink a few times my mouth forming a little “o”.  
“You left your wallet at our place bastard.. I was just giving it back and be on my way.”  
With that he turned and got to the door. This time I was not going to let my opportunity slip right through my hands. I leaned over the counter and grabbed his arm.  
“WAIT! I… I… I want to repay you for bringing me back my wallet. How about coffee?”  
“No”, he said turning around looking kind absent. Then he saw my absolutely smashed face. I mean I really felt like someone just punched me in the chest, ripped my heart out and stomped on it.  
Romano’s face then changed too. His eyes widened and a slight blush crept up his face. He never the less laid his hand onto mine to swat it away but not as harsh as I might have expected. Maybe I was just imagination this but his hand actually lingered there for a few seconds.  
“I… I’m late for class, so I can’t NOW is what I wanted to say, ok? Geez…” he continued while rushing to the door and with a “Later!” he was out.  
… did I just managed to get…kind of… a date!?  
I stood there for a moment listening to my heart beating the shit out of me. My blood pressure must have been unhealthy at the moment.  
The rest of the day was kind of a haze and suddenly it was … well later.  
As I just stuffed away some last things and got up behind the counter again there was a steaming cup of coffee standing on it.  
My eyes wandered up to Romano who was looking kind of determined as he put some milk and sugar on the table.  
“I don´t know how you like your coffee so I brought everything…” he said quietly and I considered for a second to just go for it and kiss him.  
But then I just hid my excitement by looking at him as if it was Christmas and my birthday at the same time.  
“… I prefer just a little milk” I whispered a bit breathless and leaned on the counter.  
He actually came and well… made the first step… I could not believe it.  
“But now I owe you two coffees, you know?” I said and paid extra attention to my voice. Now it was my turn.  
There was actually a little grin forming at the corner of his lips.  
“I’m Italian. You will never manage to pay me back.” he said and blew on his coffee (black btw) before taking a sip.  
My smile got even wider.  
“Well I’m Spanish. I won’t give up trying either.”  
He looked at me in mocking shock.  
“It’s a loop! A doom loop of owing each other!”  
It made me laugh and I suddenly felt lightheaded. I could feel his gaze on me and as I looked right at him he was fast to focus on his coffee.  
I was beginning to get him and liked all those little gestures. He seemed rude and disinterested on the outside… but he was not.  
“So you are really good in what you are doing… what is it again…? S…F….”  
“SFX artist.”  
“Yes right! I felt as worse as if it was real… to think that my nausea could be a compliment to someone.” I said and chuckled while taking a sip. In lack of chairs we were now both leaning on the counter. Way to close for strangers.  
It was already dark outside and the small store was only lit by the chandelier on the ceiling.  
“… Thanks I guess” was the answer I got to that together with him rolling his eyes. Then he let his eyes wander through the store.  
“It’s nice here, there are a lots of flowers I actually never have seen…”. He noted and looked back at me.  
I held eye contact for a moment pondering my chances that he did not just mean the flowers with that and then smiled.  
“Yes. I like changing the flowers to always create a little surprise.”  
He eyed the plant that was standing on the counter and I pulled it up a bit more.  
“It`s color and its smell changes in every stadium of growth…” I explained.  
The Italian just nodded still observing the flower. Then his fingers left the cup of coffee and really really carefully caressed the petals. His eyes widened just a bit and began to sparkle.  
I just watched him amazed and it took me a moment to understand his fascination.  
It was the texture that made something look realistic and I guess for his work it was pretty important to know the haptic of things. I felt the strong urge to connect to him even more so I stood up and came back with some more flowers.  
We spent the next hour with me explaining him the structure of the different plants because it was as various as their looks and smell.  
“Roses are more velvety but I like the texture of lilies. They are a bit like you would touch somebody’s skin, no?…”

He just touched every flower I handed him and sometimes hummed a bit his eyes never losing that sparkle. Absently he grabbed his cup and blinked as he sipped at it. It must have been cold by now. Then he checked the watch on his wrist and rubbed his eyes a bit. I was on the same side of the counter as him now and leaned in a bit.  
“You look very tired, I’m sorry. Do you have to get up early in the morning?” I asked and felt my heart sink just a little bit.  
Then he looked up to me slowly and I could feel my mouth getting dry.  
“Ah no, it’s fine. I needed something like this anyway…” he said still caressing a lose petal in-between his fingers. “I have my final exam soon and I just can´t come up with the perfect idea… so this was a good research.”  
My smile got brighter and I stayed close observing if he would back away. He did not.  
“And it has to be perfect?”.  
“Yes, of course bastard” he scoffed as if he tried to play cool. “I have “okay” Ideas but it has to be something special… it’s an aspiration to myself…”  
“Ah… yes that fits you perfect. I can see all that passion behind your careful build poker face”, I hummed and laid a hand on his shoulder and then looked at his slightly shocked face.  
“oh… did is say that out loud..?”, I then said a bit embarrassed.  
There was a short silence, it was not exactly awkward, more… tension loaded.  
Again I simply thought about kissing him but by looking at his eyes I was not so sure if he would let me or punch me. His arms where still crossed but he did not try to get away.  
He must be wary and I did not want to stretch my luck too much.  
“If you wait for another five minutes I could give you a walk home?”, I instead said and got back behind the counter to give him space to answer.  
He looked at me for a moment, his arms still crossed and then took a deep breath, his face seemed careful composed. “Yeah… whatever…”  
I turned around to hide my big grin and stuffed some boxes away. Afterwards I grabbed my jacket.  
We walked mostly in silence but our shoulders brushed oh so often… by accident of course.  
Too soon we arrived at their house (Building 34) and then we stood there, neither of us knowing what to say. But I never was good in handling silence so it was me speaking up first of course.  
“Well, If it helps you get inspiration, you are very welcome at the shop whenever you want.” I said as he fished for his keys in his pocket. Then I took a deep breath and retrieved another card. “… plus on the card is also my number, just text me before so I will not be on my way somewhere…”  
He took it and looked at it a second.  
Dam what a lame excuse for giving him my number… and I had to wait for him texting me back. I should have asked for his number instead… man he would never come back. I was so stupid… I ..I …  
I jumped a little bit as I heard a “bling” coming from my pocket. As I took my phone out I could see a message from a unknown number that read “Tomorrow is you turn for coffee”.  
As I looked up I could see a small smile on his face as he just disappeared through the door. I waited for the light in the corridor to go out and then I allowed myself a little victory dance.  
~*~  
The next day’s my thoughts were more or less filled with one thing, and that was Romano.  
We started texting, first a bit and then a LOT! And he came by every day, and of course the coffee loop got our “thing”.  
While I could observe that he was not a really extroverted person he opened up to me very fast, which made me kind of proud… and musing, because it was also a responsibility that I should not take so easy.  
But every time I saw him my heart fluttered a bit and everything seemed worth it.  
One evening he came in very late and seemed even quieter than before. There was just a little time left until his exam and being the perfectionist he was he got more worried. He was a bit angrier, the shadows under his eyes got darker and it made me feel a bit more helpless each day. We got a plan B, which would include his brother and a in my opinion very good idea but I could see in his eyes, he was not satisfied.  
So one evening he was there in the shop but we did not speak very much. Since I had a big order for a wedding the other day I kept my hands and mind busy and hoped that he could ease his mind a bit, by watching what it did.  
Arrangements were kind of my specialty. I simply liked putting together so many single components and let them interact with each other to have one big piece in the end.  
The only disadvantage, every arrangement looked different since I was not really used to stick to plans.  
Romano sat there and as I was finished for the first time that day a small smile hushed over his lips. That such a small gesture could make my day…  
“What are you thinking about?”, I could not hold back to ask.  
He blinked a few times and then braced his cheek on one hand. There were a few seconds silence again until he looked up and our eyes met and it made me breathless again.  
“I just thought that you are an artist too… “  
I felt heat rushing through me. My mouth was so dry I had to swallow a few times until I could talk. Nevertheless a smile curled up my lips.  
“… yes it’s kind of my own microcosm out of flowers”, I said never breaking eye contact.  
And gosh was I glad I didn’t because else I would have missed that spark that suddenly lit his eyes. They just stared at me for a second, then back to the flowers, then to me. It went back and forth for some time, then he just focused on my face.  
He did not move one bit, so after a moment I got a little scared and got to the other side of the counter. I leaned in a bit and carefully brushed a single strand of hair out of his face.  
“You are scaring me… are you ok?”, I asked and suddenly he came back to life.  
He stood up so fast, that he knocked down the stool he was sitting on and stumbling forward directly into my arms. Bad for us that I was also so surprised by his sudden reaction that he simply knocked me down with him.  
I felt myself being right back at that moment where I saw him first.  
He was again laying on top of me, his face oh so very close to me and I could hear my heart going up to high performance. Heartbeat solo!  
… well no it was not a solo, there as another heartbeat going in the same pace. My eyes widened as I realized.  
His too.  
I had to lick my lips to get them wet again and I could see his eyes following my tongue do so.  
This…  
This was the moment. I could feel it…we could feel it.  
I gently raised my hand and his heart speed up even more. His nostrils widened a bit as he drew a sharp breath. His cheeks got a light rosy tone. Everything was an indicator that he was feeling similar than me.  
But his eyes…  
In between the swirling emotions I could make out something I did not like a bit. Fear. He was scared. He was not ready it was too fast. And I understood that. Trust was one of the most difficult things to achieve in the world.  
So instead of caressing his cheek I picked a petal out of his hair and smiled my best reassuring smile.  
“What’s your idea?” I asked.  
His eyes began to sparkle again and now it was his turn to lick his lips. He stayed as he was still very close to me and I did not dare to move.  
“Be my project…”  
He whispered so quietly I was not sure if I heard it properly in the first place.  
“What…?”  
His look got a lot more determined as he spoke for the second time.  
“Let me make a living flower out of you.”  
To that I had to sit up and look at him. We were both sitting at the floor staring at each other.  
“You… you mean like a zombie flower with blood and everything…”, I asked and could not help that a little worry covered my voice.  
Suddenly Romano started at smile and I could feel goose bumps running up my arms and my neck. His smile was breathtaking. I would agree to everything while seeing this smile.  
“You will see…”  
I just swallowed again and nodded, smiling back at him.  
~  
The day of the exam came. The past days Romano had spent his time staring at me. I felt nice and uncomfortable at the same time. I could only imagine what was going on in his mind. But I smiled trough it. I had the feeling it was the best thing I could do.  
I had to be there very early in the morning, yawning and very tired. But seeing Romano made me wide awake. I also did not mind sitting there for hours because HE was there “working” on me. Being near me. His fingers brushed over my skin so gently and skilled and I could watch his concentrated face with his tongue sticking out a bit. It was very cute and I had a lot of time to memorize every detail of his face.

I was almost startled as he suddenly took a step back and his eyes got kind of gentle. “I’m done” His voice sounded hoarse by the lack of use but so happy. He was satisfied with his work, and it made me happy as well.  
Romano took a deep breath and wanted to turn the chair around so I could look in the mirror but I stopped him. Very careful with all my movements not to destroy his work.  
“Let’s wait for the teacher”, I said and he nodded.  
Then it was Romano’s turn to be judged and the teacher stood there watching every detail very closely. I finally turned around… and was amazed.  
If I did not know it was me I would not have recognized myself. And I did not feel the urge to faint for the first time. I really was a living flower… It was not gross at all.  
I did not recognize the teacher smiling at my reaction, writing down some more on his paper. Afterwards he gave it to Romano with a firm pat on the shoulder.  
Romano looked at the paper still very calm. No reaction that could give away the result being written on there. Then he released a breath and a little smile appeared on his lips in the same moment as his eyelids fluttered a bit.  
Suddenly I had a sinking feeling and jumped forward on instinct. Just in the moment he sunk down and I caught him. Releasing all that tension almost made him faint.  
Only seconds later his eyes slowly opened again directly focusing on me.  
“… your eyes… are beautiful” he mumbled.  
I felt myself being in a trance as his words reached me and my own ones were nothing more than a whisper.  
“…that was the first thing I thought about you too… and it was what made me fall in love with you.”  
Wow I really said it… it came out all by itself.  
My angel just looked at me for another moment and my heart skipped more than one beat- Again, one of this beautiful small smiles appeared on his face and he pulled me down.  
As our lips connected my whole world just stopped turning.


End file.
